Heretofore, techniques for performing matching of a person based on the feature and state of biological information (for example, the state of a face or a hand) of an authenticated person have been developed. To carry out authentication, if feature points are not appropriately detected from image data representing the biological information of the authenticated person, there is a possibility that the matching precision is adversely affected.
For this reason, a technique for improving the precision of extracting feature points has been proposed in recent years.
However, even when the extraction precision is improved in the related art, there is a possibility that an error occurs in the detection of feature points. Accordingly, it is desirable to check whether the detection of feature points is appropriate and to confirm whether the quality of the detection is appropriate for matching processing.